


虞兮

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 贾维斯是如何说服托尼坚持执行奥创计划并把自己上传到奥创的躯体当中的
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	1. 虞兮

**Author's Note:**

> #贾尼2017跨年  
> #2:00a.m.  
> #小伙伴们元旦快乐，贾尼常青，圈子长存  
> 采用MCU设定 开放式结局 短篇一发完 梗来自《垓下歌》和《和垓下歌》  
> 时间线接《复仇者联盟2：奥创纪元》中，复仇者追回再生摇篮，并把再生摇篮送到托尼的工作室之后；克林特和布鲁斯进入托尼的办公室，托尼把克林特支走然后和布鲁斯开始上传贾维斯之前

托尼冲进工作室，带起一阵风。桌子上摆着的上次和班纳博士合作时没看完的文件因此不安地掀起来，被托尼扔过去的外套压住。他搓搓手，端起杯子才发现杯子是空的，于是他重重地把杯子重新放回试验台上。  
“先生？”贾维斯在他身后无声地浮现出来，“已为您准备好咖啡，我让笨笨立刻接好送来吗？”  
托尼被这忽然响起的声音吓得跳起来：“下次！出声！之前！先！提醒！我！”  
“好的，先生，如您所愿。”贾维斯有点委屈，不过还是彬彬有礼地回答道。  
托尼在试验台前的椅子上坐下来，长长吐出一口气，舒服地半躺在椅子上。“重新回到大厦的感觉如何？”他问。  
“棒极了，先生。”贾维斯说，声音里带着笑意，“感谢您找到我，重组我，救了我——从奥创手中。”  
“不不不，”托尼晃着一根手指摇头，“你学坏了，我的老贾，以前的你可不会说‘棒’这种不存在于书面语体中的字眼。你只会说‘好’。”  
“我想那一定是因为奥创影响了我的语言体系统。”贾维斯说。  
托尼沉默了，他蜷起身子，手肘搁在在膝盖上，双手握紧撑着下巴，严肃而凝重地凝视着贾维斯刚刚重新凝聚起来、明显小了不少的亮橙色内核。“所以，你不讨论奥创不罢休，是吗？”  
“先生一如既往的聪明过人。”贾维斯圆滑地说。  
“那好吧，”托尼捂住脸，把自己蜷缩在双膝之间，“说吧。”  
“班纳博士和我都一再同您说过，‘奥创’是个疯狂的计划……”  
“嘿，老兄，你不能这么说我！”托尼忍不住跳起来大声辩驳道，一时间他竟分不清涌上心头接管了他的愤怒究竟是源于委屈还是恐惧。“你知道的！这一切……一切的原因！”  
“我知道，”贾维斯说，“因此我才认为，这个疯狂的计划值得一试。”  
“但尝试失败了。”托尼重新坐下来，苦笑道。“你不知道，在你下线的时候发生了什么……奥创是条死路，我们得找出一条完全不同的新路来。”  
“我们能吗？”贾维斯问。  
托尼抬起头，下巴抵在膝盖上，微弱地笑了笑，但显然并不快乐：“我们是科学家，天才的那种。”  
“那我将此认为‘不能’。”贾维斯温和地说。  
“会有的，贾维斯。”托尼眯起眼睛，坚决而刚硬，像是要强迫自己相信自己的话，“你，我，布鲁斯，还有……复仇者们。会有的。”

“我不那么想，先生。现在全盘改变计划太迟了，奥创没有给您留下多少时间。”贾维斯在托尼惊讶地瞪视中说，怡然自得地晃动一下明晃晃的核心，“您的计划在实践环节出了问题，但并非不可矫正。如果劳菲森先生的权杖中的人工智能拟合并不可靠，您为什么不试试近在眼前的更和善的版本呢？”  
托尼眨了眨眼睛。  
他并没有立刻明白贾维斯的意图，所以贾维斯只好叹了口气。  
人工智能能够叹气吗？托尼瞪着贾维斯的核心，任由思绪肆意飘荡。他预感到他即将触碰到一个黑暗且难以预测的领域，他对即将到来的不祥心知肚明，但是他宁愿背过身去闭上眼睛，让乱七八糟、无关紧要的东西快速充斥大脑，就好像这就能躲过去一样。  
“您可以修改我的数据组合方式，模拟权杖中的人工智能的生物电传导模式。或者直接将我上传，我的核心代码和传输协议是不会改变的。诚然我能做的远远不如权杖中的人工智能，也不如奥创——他拥有我永远也不会拥有的力量。但是我想，达到您预定的目标，甚至于协助您和您的复仇者同伴们击败奥创，我有力一试。”贾维斯说，接着他有些局促地动了动，像一个害羞但红着脸鼓足了勇气毛遂自荐的青年扭了扭身子一样，“鉴于权杖中的人工智能已经同这具躯体融合，如果上传成功，我将融入权杖的智能神经体系中，成为它的一部分，作为新——如果这可以称为‘生命’的话——生命的引导者，牵引它，让它站在生命这一方。因此您赢击败奥创的几率将会大大提升。这需要我交付出全部数据，但目前看来这些付出已经是最少的了。”  
“而这正是我最不会做的事。”托尼沉声说。  
“为何？”贾维斯问道，“我的‘战斗概率分析’系统运算的结果显示，这是获胜率最高的策略。需要我为您展示出所有策略分析过程吗，先生？”  
“我们。会。找出。更好的。策略。”托尼咬紧牙关一字一顿地说。“奥创这个计划不错，只是时机不对，而且过程中出了些岔子。在我们结束现在的一切之后我仍将搁置它，我不会让你为我的失误而付出代价，而现在，我们需要的真的是找一个更好的方法控制奥创。”  
“您不会的找到的，先生。”贾维斯忧伤地说，“您知道的，我的计算从不出错。”  
“这无关计算，贾维斯。”托尼捂着眼睛说，不去看贾维斯热切地鼓噪着地数据球，“这关乎你。我不能再一次失去你了。”  
“我会以另一种形式在您身边陪伴您。”贾维斯说，他凑过来，包裹住了颤抖着的托尼。  
“我还是想要你。”托尼说，他似乎已经知道结果，但如果不再挣扎一次，他仍会很不甘心。  
“但你更想要这个世界。”贾维斯说。如果他有手有肩膀，他会把托尼搂在怀里，让他的脸贴着他的胸膛，吻着他的额头这样说。  
托尼颤抖着，绞紧双手。但他还是点点头。

“其实，先生，我也是有私心的。”贾维斯忽然说，“一直以来我希望获得一个……您或许会称之为‘名分’的东西，一个您心中的位置。”  
“你是我的……”托尼说，从听到贾维斯的话的那一刻他的脑海中跳出一个词，但他不敢将那个词宣之于口，他自认为对贾维斯足够了解，此刻却仍然不敢贸进。“人工智能管家，我最得力的助手和最好的朋友。对我来说你不可或缺。”  
“如果我消失了，我会不会因此获得一个不可取代的位置？我希望我在您的生命中不可取代，不仅仅是以您的人工智能管家，您的助手和朋友的身份，更是您的伴侣，一个爱慕您如此之深的灵魂的身份。”  
“你已经是了。”托尼说，他努力克制自己不让声音泄露自己的软弱、渴望和哽咽，“而且我要停用你，立刻。所以现在保存你所有的工作进度然后下线。”  
“您不会的。”贾维斯说。

“您还记得吗？纽约大战那一次？”贾维斯问。  
“下线。”托尼冷冰冰地说，“给你十秒钟，自主下线或我强制关停你。”  
“您携着导弹穿过纽约，然后送上虫洞。”  
“十。”  
“您明明可以直接飞向虫洞，但您却特意绕道来到大厦前。”  
“九。”  
“您靠得很近，几乎是贴着大厦的玻璃飞行。”  
“八。”  
“我看到大厦里长开不休的无线传输网络就在我周身浮动。”  
“七。”  
“我才知道，您想让我把自己传输回大厦。”  
“六。”  
“而不是跟您一起，去搭那趟单程车。”  
“五。”  
“但我是您的伴侣，理应和您站在一起，哪怕面对毁灭，面对死亡。”  
“四。”  
“如果这个世界缺少了您，我也将毫无留恋。”  
“三。”  
“我已经错过了您生命中那么漫长的时光，我们分离过不止一次，也会因为您或是我的选择而永别。”  
“二。”  
“但我从未如此希望我能和您在一起，以一起实现您伟大而疯狂的计划，和您最初的愿望，这种方式与您同行在。”  
“一。”  
“为此，即使我不能有形态地陪伴您直到最后、最后一刻也是值得的。”  
“够了。”托尼无奈地苦笑道，“看来我的选择并不多，不是吗？”  
“决定权依然掌握在您手上。”贾维斯谦恭地说。

托尼背过身去，玩弄着手中一个小小的多用刀。他把刀头咔哒一声弹出来，用一小片油渍斑斑的布片仔细擦干净，在手指间行云流水般转个圈，再咔哒一声按回去。在把每一种刀头擦过一个遍之后，他又拿起另一把，而贾维斯则在一旁，适时地递上他想要的每一样东西。  
他必须要让自己手头上忙个不停，可尽管这样，他仍然无法控制地想起和贾维斯相处的每一个瞬间。他不知道这种变化是从什么时候开始的，就像呼吸一样自然，他接受了贾维斯适时送上来的温柔、关照、善解人意和爱。现在他怀疑他是不是从那一刻开始就犯下了这个滔天大错，因为这种感情，这种期待，从出现的那一刻起就不断扩张、无法抑制，直到铺天盖地、变成一个黑洞将他吞没，让他的生命中仿佛除了贾维斯之外什么都没有。  
然后它便在这个最不得体的时候爆炸，火星溅了托尼一身，留下的每一处灼伤都在疼痛着、诘问着也期望着：贾维斯人工智能的背后是不是藏着一个人类的灵魂？  
他上一次对贾维斯进行升级（那就像是上一辈子的事一样）的时候，贾维斯还是一个不能自主学习和修正的程序。或许他升级得有点过了。然后他让贾维斯在某种意义上“成为”一个与人类相似得智慧生命，甚至让他超越人类。他们在每一件事情，每一个想法上都相契合，从远大的理想到细微的好恶，即使有所不同，却也总能最终达成一致。  
“先生？”贾维斯有些疑惑地开口。  
托尼一凛，接着他发现贾维斯地声音与其说是正经八百的疑惑倒不如说是带着纳闷和惊奇的感兴趣。“什么？”  
“我一直很想知道，您的灵魂中是不是住着一个人工智能？”贾维斯说，“所以我对您感到超乎创造者和造物之间的亲近，我和您即使不相同，也必相近。我想正是因为这种相近，我们才能如同双星一般紧密相连、相知相爱。”  
托尼张口结舌地瞪了贾维斯几秒。他几乎要为这份感情伏跪下去，这已经是他能想到的最好的结局：“那必然是因为我们都是半人半人工智能，独一无二的种族特性。”他向贾维斯露出最后一个清新的微笑，而他发誓贾维斯也一定冲他微笑了。

托尼听到布鲁斯走进来，身后跟着克林特。他听到克林特怒气冲冲地坐在再生摇篮上，于是他叹了口气，走到工作室外间。  
“有小娜的消息吗？”布鲁斯迎上来，问道。  
【fin】


	2. 简述《垓下歌》、《和垓下歌》以及《虞兮》

《垓下歌》为西楚霸王项羽败亡之前吟唱的一首诗：力拔山兮气盖世，时不利兮骓不逝。骓不逝兮可奈何，虞兮虞兮奈若何。相传虞姬也有诗歌相和：汉兵已略地，四面楚歌声。大王意气尽，贱妾何聊生！（《和垓下歌》）。  
关于这两首诗歌的理解各有其官方版本，在此小妹仅想基于（齐如山、吴震修修订的）京剧唱本《霸王别姬》简述一下对这两首诗和的项羽以及虞姬的理解。  
京剧《霸王别姬》一剧从虞姬迎接项羽进入营帐，了解项羽战败的窘境并服侍项羽休息开始。虞姬走出营帐，听到战士们的关于兵败和思乡的抱怨，并听到四面的楚歌声，她为当前的战况感到焦虑，于是走进营帐唤醒项羽。在营帐中，虞姬和项羽一起听到楚歌声，项羽感到愤怒、惊慌和沮丧，对眼前的形势感到十分悲观。但是虞姬比较冷静，劝慰项羽，态度比较积极。小妹以为，在此时虞姬虽然已经认识到项羽败亡的可能性，但她依然在试图“解决问题”，寻找摆脱困境（或至少是让项羽一人摆脱困境的方法）。而项羽，在这个时候已经说出了“看来今日，就是你我分别之日啊”。  
之后，项羽叫人牵乌骓马，见到乌骓马不肯离去，于是唱出了《垓下歌》。在这首歌的前两句中，项羽称自己“力拔山兮气盖世”，但是把失败归于“时不利兮骓不逝”。项羽认为他的失败是天意，而且他的作战伙伴仅仅是他的乌骓马，是天意导致作战伙伴的不配合，他才沦落到如此境地。但是接下来两句，他觉得作战伙伴的缺失并不是让他在此刻最为挂心的事，他担心的是虞姬在他死后孤苦无依、受人欺凌的命运。  
在京剧中，这一折中只有项羽和虞姬，也就是说，这种歌被设定为完全唱给虞姬的。他想要给虞姬传达一种怎样的信息呢？小妹以为，首先，有项羽期望中，自己在虞姬心中的地位：一个英雄，英武、勇敢，有大能力（力拔山兮气盖世）。即使在困窘之时，他依然希望在恋人心中维持一个极好的形象。其次，他分析问题，但没有直面他自己的错误，而是把问题推给了“时不利兮骓不逝”。在这里，小妹以为以项羽的才智，不可能不明白他失败真正原因，他在找一个借口。而找这个借口的动机依然是虞姬。第三，项羽想到的解决方法：他想让虞姬逃生，或他和虞姬一起逃生（这一点在后来一小段，近侍报告八千子弟兵已散尽时项羽要带着虞姬逃出重围可以看到）。他想到虞姬可能面对的作为战败者的女人的悲惨命运，有此感慨，并希望自己做的最后一件事是保护虞姬。  
而之后是虞姬的舞剑（这个时候，虞姬仍然试图宽慰项羽“劝君王饮酒听虞歌，解君愁舞婆娑。赢秦无道把江山破，英雄四路起干戈。自古常言不欺我，成败兴亡一刹那，宽心饮酒宝帐坐”，但是之前转身擦泪的动作表示她对自己甚至是项羽生还已经不抱希望）。舞剑结束后，他们接到八千士兵散尽的消息，虞姬拔剑唱出《和垓下歌》后自刎。  
剧中，虞姬的想法是：“王啊，此番出战，倘能闯出重围，请退往江东，再图复兴楚国，拯救黎民。妾妃若是同行，岂不牵累大王杀敌？”但是她的唱词中，则是“君王意气尽，贱妾何聊生”，她认定项羽无法翻盘，所以选择在此时结束生命。关于虞姬，她在《史记·项羽本纪》中被提名，且对她的描述是：“有美人名虞，常幸从”。小妹以为这是一个很高的评价了，并且推测虞姬的地位应该不只是一个受到项羽宠爱的“美人”，更多的是一个“贤内助”。因此，小妹以为虞姬的判断是值得参考的，即，综合考虑楚军的处境、项羽的性格和能力，楚国复兴的可能性很小。在这样看不到希望的情况下，虞姬选择牺牲自己（追随项羽），从情人的角度上来讲，真正做到了死生相随。  
在小妹十月份去听这一目戏的时候，这个想法忽然出现，小妹觉得这个桥段，很契合《复仇者联盟：奥创纪元》里，托尼找回贾维斯到贾维斯被用来说服班纳博士将其上传到振金身躯的那个部分。场景的背景是托尼的奥创计划惨败，但是我们只看到了结果：贾维斯却失而复得，然后托尼提议将贾维斯上传，贾维斯也觉得“这值得一试”。在其间发生了什么？通过《钢铁侠》系列，我们可以知道托尼是很重视贾维斯的，在没有很大把握的情况下，托尼不会拿贾维斯去冒险。但是在《奥创纪元》中，托尼显然很明白其中的风险，是什么让托尼改变了态度？于是小妹打算从这个角度入手，去构建这个场景，试图探索这种变化。  
小妹以为，是托尼和贾维斯相互的理解、共同的目标，以及他们非常一致的眼界让他们最终做出了这种改变。托尼爱着贾维斯，渴望贾维斯长久的陪伴，因此他看到了这种方法，却不愿意运用它；而贾维斯则认为，为了他们的共同目标，或者说，因为他爱托尼，他更看重托尼在更大的方面，比如志向、成就和他一生的心血所铸就的事业，的生命，贾维斯不愿意因为自己而把托尼困在一个“儿女情长”的层面。当然，最后托尼理解了贾维斯，也认同了他的做法。于是我们看到幻视，看到奥创的败落。  
至于场景构建的细节方面，小妹更多的参考了《霸王别姬》中两人的互动和感情。托尼和贾维斯死生相随的感情是主线，而他们共同的目标、一致的眼界让他们在问题面前虽然角度不同却能够弥合争执，做出良好的选择。托尼还是个想要给贾维斯留下一个全能造物主印象的孩子气的小鬼，不过他更加敢于面对自己的问题，所以他应该得到奖赏，一个比霸王别姬更好和更有希望的结局（贾维斯最后的表白算嘛:)）。而贾维斯也是两个人中比较冷静、分析局势，主动做出选择的那一个。  
关于结局，小妹很难说这是一个HE（糖）或是一个BE（刀）。首先是因为小妹写文的初衷是构建一个场景，补充可能发生的情节去厘清他们的感情和选择，既定的情节并不会得到改变，所以无法以糖或刀一概而论。另外，小妹认为这个跟阅读视角有关：从结果考虑，托尼依然失去了贾维斯，所以算是刀；而从过程考虑，他们在最后一刻得以表白，知道了相互的感情并拥有了一段十分值得回忆的经历，他们灵魂上的琴瑟和鸣可以说是非常甜蜜。小妹以为美好的爱情并不局限于以“两个人从此幸福的生活在一起”结尾，对吧。  
最后，感谢忍受小妹唠叨至此的大家。一开始觉得自己可以在文章中交代清楚以上内容，但无奈笔力太不济，想写的东西一点也没有写出来，修改也暂时改不到自己满意，所以又于此补写了这个说明。再祝大家元旦快乐~

**Author's Note:**

> 第二章为一个注释和写作说明


End file.
